Bring It On
by Dream Of Rose Petals
Summary: Lauren Mallory's life couldn't get any better, she's going to be a model, Bella's gone catatonic, and she's just plain flawless. But, when she realises she was scammed, she'll show all the little worker bees not to doubt how gorgeous their queen is. Drabble. Complete. Genre - teen angst.


**A/N**: This is just a drabble I wrote, because Lauren is a much better character than she's given credit for, just because she's one of the few characters that doesn't think the world shines out of Bella's backside.

I was listening to the song Bring It On by Alistair Griffin, which is an awesome song, I totally recommend giving it a listen. The song totally influenced my choice in drabble title.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.

* * *

.::**BRING IT ON**::.

Walking into to school that morning, Lauren was in a very good mood. It was a new day, probably one of the few days that they had no chance of rain, she looked gorgeous, Conner even looked her way as he climbed out of his car. She was Lauren Mallory, could life get any more perfect?

At lunch time, Lauren braced herself, for having to deal with that annoying little ugly duckling Bella Swan hogging the spotlight, as she threw herself all over those Cullen freaks. She pushed opened the door, her gaze instantly fell on the table by the window, that usually was the beacon of the caf. Where everyone glanced at, even if they didn't want to. But, to her shock and amazement, it was empty aside from Bella, sat there almost catatonic, staring out the window, as if her world had crashed down around her.

_"Good, serves her right,"_ Lauren thought, having a little laugh to herself. _"Even the Cullens had ditched her."_

As Lauren sat down at the table, Jessica was telling Angela in extreme detail, about this gorgeous outfit that she had seen in some fashion magazine. All eyes fell on Lauren, this much she expected. Who didn't want to look at Lauren Mallory?

"Um... you cut your hair?" Angela said, looking at Lauren shocked.

"Yes," Lauren said, stroking her new pixie cut with her fingers. "I'm going to be a model."

"Woah, that's pretty cool," Jessica said, enthusiastically. "I bet you'll be in Vogue, Elle... all the big magazines."

Lauren's gaze drifted to Bella, who looked like a dull little zombie over by the window, she let out a soft laugh. _"And, you Bella will be a ugly little loser for all eternity,"_ Lauren thought. Her eyes ablaze with glee, Lauren told Jessica all about the agent that had approached her.

That night, the first thing Lauren did, was check the answer machine. The only messages were boring stuff, like someone calling her mother, or someone mentioning some party.

"Party, huh? That'll be fun," Lauren muttered, as she walked into the kitchen.

Her mother was sat at the table, with a magazine in one of her well manicured hands, and a cup of coffee in the other. Lauren was always jealous of how flawlessly beautiful her mother looked, but sadly, she resembled her father, who was not as flawless as her mother.

"Any phone calls for me?" Lauren asked, as she hooked her backpack on the back of the chair at the table.

"Not from that agent, dear," her mother replied.

"Well, there's always tomorrow," Lauren said, optimistically.

Each day after school, Lauren would ask her mother the same question, but would receive the same answer, "Not from that agent, dear." Almost a month had gone by, but still no call from that agent.

Lauren dreaded going into school, because she knew that everyone would ask her why she wasn't the cover girl on any magazines yet. But, holding her head high, Lauren joined her friends at lunch.

Jessica was on yet another fad diet, reading a magazine. "I didn't see you in here so far," Jessica said, in between bites of lettuce. "What page are you on?"

"Yeah, I'm not in that one," Lauren said, shrugging it off.

"Then, which one are you in?" Mike asked, butting in on the girl's conversation. "Because, it's been like a month, and you aren't in any of them."

"Yeah, well, I've decided that I'm not going to be a model anymore. Because, it's only for vapid people," Lauren said, boredly.

"More like you were scammed," Ben informed her, setting the boys off in laughter.

"I was not scammed," Lauren said, defensively.

None of the boys let her forget it either, they would mention it at every opportunity. But, Lauren wasn't going to let it get to her. At that party at the weekend, she would show them all, she would show up looking totally gorgeous, and shut them all up.

The very second the bell rang, ending the school day, Lauren ran out to her car. She had the credit card that her mother had given her for emergencies, she would get a totally gorgeous dress and shoes to match. This was an absolute emergency, a fashion emergency.

Searching each shop in Seattle, not settling for anything less than absolute perfection, Lauren found a loose strap black dress fitted dress, with matching stiletto peep-toe shoes. Her mother was less than pleased with her purchases, but she didn't care she knew her mother would have done the same, at her age.

Getting ready for the party, Lauren couldn't help laughing, as she thought of their reaction. Putting on her dress, accessorising them with fish net stockings, and her peep-toe shoes, with her clutch bag,and her make up she looked gorgeous. Conner came to pick her up, and his jaw dropped at how gorgeous she looked.

"Hey," Lauren said, giving Conner a flirty wink as she climbed into the passenger seat of his car.

"Hey..." Conner said, staring at her with awe. "You look... wow."

"Thank you," Lauren said, giving him a look of approval. "You too."

All the way to the party, Lauren remained silent, thinking about the look on their faces, she imagined it very much the same as Conner's. Lauren was so happy, that the rein of perfect little Bella was over, and now the lost bumble bees of this school was ready for their queen.

The party was in full swing, Lauren smiled, as she walked through the door on Conner's arm, all eyes were fixed on her, their beautiful queen bee, Lauren Mallory.


End file.
